It's Called Trust
by Lifeislikeagrapefruit
Summary: After killing Milah and cutting off Killian's hand, Rumpelstiltskin decides to further the punishment and send Killian somewhere he can't get his revenge. The future. The Dark One unknowingly sends him to Voyager, where he is healed and cared for. Will he get his revenge or help Voyager return home with the magic bean he kept hidden? Maybe a certain Ensign Swan can help him decide.
1. Chapter 1

This is just an idea I had, none of the characters are mine. I hope you enjoy! This is my first story on this site! :)

"No! Milah!" Killian Jones yelled as Rumpelstiltskin crushed her heart into dust. He was helpless, tied to the mast of his own ship by evil magic. He extricated himself in time to hold his love in his arms as she breathed her last.

"I love you." She whispered to him and she gently caressed his cheek before growing still, her eyes staring emptily into nothingness. He stood, intending to kill the evil crocodile. The Dark One grabbed for the hand he thought contained the magic bean, the object of his desire.

"No." Jones shouted, his voice choked by sorrow. "You'll have to kill me first." The monster just laughed cruelly.

"I'm afraid that's not in the cards for you, sonny boy," he said in his annoyingly high pitched voice and with one smooth motion he whipped out his sword and then Killian's hand lay on the deck in a spatter of blood. Rumpelstiltskin picked it up and placed it in his crocodile skin-like coat and turned to leave while Captain Jones doubled over in agony, clutching at his injured wrist. Struggling to stifle his pain, he grabbed a rigging hook off the deck where it had fallen and yelled. When the Dark One faced the source of the sound, Jones plunged the hook into his chest.

The crocodile staggered backward, looking aghast at the protruding object. Killian nearly felt like he had won, waited for Rumpelstiltskin to topple over dead, but then the demon let out a high giggle and ripped out the hook in his chest and flung it overboard. The gaping hole rapidly sealed itself. "It's going to take a lot more than that to kill me, dearie! But just for the insult, I'm going to send you somewhere far away. You see, you're persistent, pirate, and just a 'wee bit' upset. I can't afford to have someone throwing the proverbial wrench in my plans now. I have what I need."

"Even demons can be killed! I will find a way," The pirate swore through teeth clenched with pain.

"Good luck living long enough." Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand, and maniacal laughter rang through Killian's ears as red smoke surrounded him, blotting out the Jolly Roger and sending waves of nausea and pain screaming through his body.

"Well, that's the last Class H planet I ever want to see again." Captain Janeway laughed. "Good idea with those plasma torpedoes, Seven. I wouldn't have thought of it."

Seven of Nine inclined her head, acknowledging her captain's praise. "It was a simple matter. The Borg has successfully completed similar procedures often before."

"Still, you did well. Tom, adjust course four points to port please."

"Yes Ma'am," The pilot grinned and pushed a few buttons, altering course to Janeway's satisfaction.

"Captain, there is a slight fluctuation in subspace on the bridge" Tuvok informed Kathryn.

"Compensate," Janeway waved her hand unconcerned, assuming it to be a simple malfunction to be easily solved. A whooshing sound behind her interrupted the captain and caused her to turn. A cloud of swirling red smoke appeared, and then dissipated, leaving in its place a strangely dressed man. Tuvok pulled out his phaser and aimed it at the man, just in case he was dangerous or a threat. The man was tall, dressed in a long leather coat and an odd vest. He swayed for a moment, then collapsed with a short yell and lay curled in a ball on the ground, hissing and moaning in obvious pain. After a brief moment of shock, the captain reacted.

"Mr. Kim, beam him to sickbay." Harry nodded and pressed a few buttons. The man disappeared. "Tuvok, Tom, you're with me," she continued. "Chakotay, you have the bridge." The captain beckoned to her chosen group and headed out of the door.

When they entered sickbay, they saw the doctor struggling to keep the strange man restrained on a biobed. "Hold still, I'm trying to help you!" The hologram was shouting at him. Paris and Tuvok quickly stepped in and forced his shoulders down on the bed.

"No! Milah! Milah! Help… Milah! No…" He was screaming, but trailed off as the doctor finally managed to get a hypo spray sedative into his neck. He lay still. Only then did Kathryn realize: there was blood. There was a lot of it. It was all over sickbay, his clothes and the bed, likely on the bridge too, even on her, Tuvok and Mr. Paris. The holographic doctor grabbed a medical tricorder and began scanning the man.

"Help me get this coat off," he ordered. Janeway stepped forward and assisted the doctor with peeling the heavy leather off the man. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt underneath, now partially red, especially on the left sleeve. Kathryn gasped in horror and even stoic Tuvok could not help wincing at the painful sight. The man's left hand was gone. It was completely severed and bleeding badly. The doctor fast-walked over to a rolling tray and maneuvered it over to the biobed. He picked up one instrument after another, scanning, fixing, and doing who-knows-what to stop the flow of blood and save the hurt man. The captain and her men stood back to let the doctor work in peace.

Janeway drew her pilot aside. "What do you think about our 'guest'? What do you suppose happened to him?" She asked, wiping a hand across her face. Tom let out a half-laugh. "If I didn't know any better Captain, I'd say he was a pirate. Look at him. He's got a sword, a leather coat, and lots of jewelry… Practically everything about him screams 'pirate'."

"How did he get here though?" Janeway mused. "What happened to him? I have so many questions, Tom."

"Yeah, me too. We just have to wait till he wakes up." The two were interrupted by the doctor.

"I just finished. He should wake up in about an hour. You know, he would have easily died from blood loss or infection where he came from, if his clothing tells us anything about his era. He's lucky he 'came' to us, but he still is slightly unstable," the hologram said with a grim face.

Janeway nodded. "You did well, Doctor. Tuvok, Tom, dismissed. Go wash up and change your uniforms. Thanks for your help. Tuvok, meet me here when it's time." The two left the room. The captain watched them go, and when the doors slid shut, she turned to the doctor. "Can you tell what happened?" she asked.

He shook his head no. "We can only hope he feels like telling his story when he wakes up."

"He intrigues me." The captain walked over to the unconscious man's bed. He began to move, and made noises. "Is he waking up? I thought you said an hour."

The doctor began to scan him. "I did. There must be something wrong." When his scan was complete, he looked at Janeway, relieved. "He's just making noise in his sleep. It's nothing to worry about." After the pair watched him for a while, the random noises became words.

"Milah… Milah… No. You killed her. You killed her! I'll find you, demon… I'll find you, and I'll kill you like you killed Milah!" He grew louder and louder, then quieted, sobbing quietly and repeating that name. "Milah… It hurts, Milah. My arm hurts… Milah…Why did you have to die? Milah… I love you too. Please Milah…"

"Stop this. Sedate him." Captain covered her ears.

"I can't, Janeway. He's in an unstable condition. If I sedate him, he might go into shock, or even worse. You have to go. Come back in an hour."

Kathryn quickly left sickbay and headed to her room. She cleaned up, then ordered her replicator to make her a cup of coffee, black, and then stood, silently looking out her window at the starry vastness of space.

She spoke. "Captain's log, Star date 1524.7: A strange man appeared on the bridge today, injured and wearing pirate attire, of all things. He is unconscious in sickbay currently. We shall see if he is friend or foe shortly. End log."

Log entry completed, she moved to her desk and sat down, talking to herself. "Well, this is new. There's a pirate on my starship." She laughed. "I wonder who 'Milah' is. She's a friend perhaps? Maybe she's his sister? Maybe they were in love? Who knows?" She finished her speculations, downed the last of her coffee, and began going over some reports.

An hour later, she was in sickbay with Tuvok and the doctor. The doctor did a few scans, and then deemed him ready to awake. During the time Kathryn was away, the man's odd clothing had been cleaned, along with the rest of sickbay. The doctor pressed a hypo spray into the side of the man's neck. He woke with a jolt and half sat up. The captain spoke. "Hello. My name is Captain Kathryn Janeway, of the Federation Starship Voyager. This is my tactical officer, Tuvok, and our doctor. Who are you?"

He fell back on the bed, wincing and bringing his ringed right hand to his temple. "My name is Killian Jones. Where am I?"

"You are on my starship. Are you human?" She replied.

He looked at her confusedly. "Of course I am. What's a starship?" he asked. The captain looked rather surprised.

"Mr. Jones, what year is it?" she asked him.

"It's 1832. Why? What's going on?" Killian was bewildered, and slowly sat up.

Suddenly Killian's eyes widened. "Milah." he gasped. "Where's Milah?" His face was covered with emotions, such terrible, strong emotions. All present hoped they would never have to feel what this peculiar man appeared to be feeling. "No… Milah…" He whispered. Killian reached up to cover his face, but, quickly realizing something was off, lowered them and looked with an accepting dismay at where his hand used to be. "Crocodile." He muttered, and quickly, like he was embarrassed, buried his damaged wrist under the thin sickbay blanket.

Captain Janeway disrupted his reverie, curious as to his circumstance. "Mr. Jones, could you tell us what happened?" He shook his head, wincing at the bolts of pain that shot through it again.

"I… I can't… Not yet…"

"That's alright, we won't push you. Tell us on your own time. But you have to tell us one thing. Who, or what, hurt you, and will they pursue you? Is my crew in danger?" Captains must always look out for their crew.

"The Dark One, Rumpelstiltskin did this, but I doubt he even knows where I am. He will not follow me. His goal was to keep me away. You are probably safe."

"Did you say 'Rumpelstiltskin'?" Tuvok asked skeptically.

"Yes. Have you encountered that demon before? I pity you if you have. "

"No, I have not. Captain, may we talk." The Vulcan stepped out into the doctor's separated office, followed by Janeway. "Captain, this man is insane. He claims that 'Rumpelstiltskin', a children's fairytale character, cut off his hand. He dresses like an eighteenth century pirate and hasn't heard of starships. He even thinks it's the eighteenth century."

"I hear your concerns Tuvok. But this man seems honest so far. I trust him. We will have to hear more of his story before we can come to any serious conclusions. Besides, if he is crazy, how does that harm us?" Tuvok stepped back in surrender. Janeway moved back toward Killian. "How do you feel, Mr. Jones?" she asked.

"Please, call me Killian. And I feel alright. I only have a slight headache, thank you. How long was I unconscious?" He asked.

"Not long, just slightly over an hour." He stared at her incredulously.

"Just an hour? But how is that even possible? He stared at his completely healed over wrist for a moment before hiding it again.

"Voyager is very technologically and scientifically advanced. We can enhance the healing process quite rapidly if we want to." The doctor was in his element now, and began rambling about all sorts of surgical wonders he had accomplished and the miracles he had done and so on, so forth. Killian looked at the other people in the room to see if they would translate, but they had no more idea than he had.

"One more question Mr. Jo- Killian." Janeway interrupted the doctor's babbling. "Do you have any intent to harm any of my crew?"

Killian looked up at her in astonishment. "Ma'am, you and your crew saved my life! I would never hurt anyone who did me such a favor. Most the people where I'm from would have simply left me for dead. I am at your service." Janeway nodded, satisfied that the man would not be a threat. The doctor harrumphed at the interruption and decided that his patient had had enough visiting time.

"Captain, Tuvok, our 'guest' is going to need some more rest. If you'll excuse me…" He shooed the two out of sickbay and turned his attention to the man on the bed. "Mr. Jones," He looked the man up and down, surveying his bloodied and torn clothing, "I'm going to have to find you a uniform."


	2. Chapter 2

Killian was sitting on the edge of the bed, legs hanging over the side, dressed in his new uniform and a protective bandage around his injured wrist. The uniform was an extra, reserved for guests who have no clothing of their own. Black pants with white stripes around the ankles and a purple bluish shirt that bunched up around the neck. It was a bit too big for him, but the doctor had promised to replicate him a smaller one later, whatever that meant.

His bloodstained old clothes were lying on the floor next to the biobed. He leaned over and lifted them onto the bed next to him and began going through the pockets, removing his personal items and moving them into the pockets of his new garments. Trinkets mostly, a few pieces of gold, and the magic bean. He stared at it for a few moments before hiding it in the secret compartment of his necklace. He then slipped the chain over his head and tucked it under his shirt. Tuvok had confiscated his sword while he was unconscious, but he buckled the belt on anyways.

The doctor had been bustling around doing this and that and the other thing, and now he came over to where Killian was sitting. "Mr. Jones, you need to get some rest. Please lie down," he said. Killian complied willingly, he was a bit tired.

"Thank you, Doctor…" He began to thank the medic, but not knowing his name, trailed off.

"It's just the doctor." The doctor curtly replied. Killian nodded, not completely understanding why this man lacked a name, but relaxed onto the bed. He lay in the unfamiliar sickbay and watched the doctor wandering about.

As Jones watched, the doctor stopped and, then, to Killian's surprise and shock, disappeared into thin air! He leaped up and hurried to the place where the man had been moments before. "Doctor? Hello? Are you there?" He asked. Nothing! The doctor was gone! He had to inform the captain. Killian ran about, searching for a door. He leaped in surprise when two parts of the wall slid apart with a whooshing sound, opening up into a hallway. This ship was bewitched, he was certain, and though Captain Jones was scared of only a few things, magic was one of them. In a blind panic he raced through the cursed wall and down the hall way. Walls parted every time he passed closely, which only served to fuel his terror. His head whipped back and forth, searching for an escape route.

He turned into an open door way, which looked like an actual door and not a strange hole in the wall. He found himself in a tavern of sorts, but with some of the strangest people! One had all blue skin and weird ridges on his forehead; another had no nose and breathed out of huge holes in his face! Killian forced himself to slow to a walk, breathing heavily; eyes darting about to look at the strange place. He backed into a corner and stood there, mind racing wildly. His attention snapped to an argument that broke out near the door. Two crew members, one who had odd ridges on her forehead and the other, who appeared normal, were talking loudly.

"Come on B'Elanna, I just got here!" The man implored the woman, who stood resolutely, arms crossed.

"No." She said curtly. "I have spent ten hours, TEN HOURS Tom, with some of the most bull-headed obstinate know-it-alls I have ever had the displeasure of working with. I need to blow off some steam. Or if you'd prefer, I could take it on you instead."

Tom backed off, arms held up submissively. "Okay, okay. But you owe me alright?"

"Alright, now leave. Change it to my Klingon training program on your way out. No safety." After assuring Tom that she would be fine even with the safety off, she can take care of herself, B'Elanna huffed and walked further into the room, her back to Killian.

Suddenly the air shimmered, and everything changed! Gone was the tavern, replaced by red rocks and sand. The light dimmed and horrific growling and shouting noises filled the air instead of the quiet piano music. Killian gasped in surprise. He was in some kind of cave! A monster rounded the corner and saw him. It had red skin, sharp teeth protruding from its gaping mouth, stringy hair flying wildly behind it. It spat out some angry sounding gibberish and advanced toward Killian. The frightened pirate backed up slowly, but found a wall behind him. A glance to each side confirmed his fear; he was blocked in. The monster shouted in the strange language again before charging forward.

Now Killian Jones was not a man to shy from a fight, but he had no weapons, his mind was addled from terror, and he was fairly exhausted. He tried to get past the monster, tried to slip past it but was easily shoved back. He slammed into the back wall, crying out at the impact. His hand flew to his ribs and he winced. Killian sunk down the wall and the monster laughed and advanced further.

It spoke in a thick voice. "Stand up and fight, you coward!" Then it said something else, obviously an insult, in its strange tongue.

Killian glared up at it, his hand still clutching at his ribs. "I am not a coward!" He growled through gritted teeth. He stood shakily; ready to fight. The monster shoved him again. Again he slammed into the wall and fell to the ground. Killian curled into a ball, trying to protect his injured ribs. The monster laughed and kicked the hurt man repeatedly.

A yell from behind caused it to turn from its current prey. B'Elanna stood there, anger on her face, glowing with sweat, and in a fighting position. The Klingon was quickly rendered unconscious and B'Elanna stepped over it and shook Killian gently.

"Hey, who are you? This isn't part of the program." She asked him. He didn't respond. "Computer, end program." She said loudly. A beep rang out and the caves dissipated into a strange room made of metal. Killian rolled partially over and squinted against the suddenly bright lights.

"In the infirmary, the surgeon, he disappeared! What happ-Ah!" He hissed sharply through his teeth when B'Elanna began poking and prodding him to inspect for injury and pushed right on his ribs.

"They're broken, definitely. Who are you? How did you get on the holodeck?" She began questioning him.

"Holowhat? My name is Killian Jones, I was in your infirmary resting and the surgeon disappeared. Then I began searching for the Captain to inform her. But this ship is cursed, holes open in walls and rooms change. I- I was afraid. And there was a demon, and it attacked me! It isn't safe here, I need to leave; I need to get back to my own ship!" Killian began panicking. B'Elanna touched her commbadge and shouted into it.

"B'Elanna Torres to the Captain, there is a man on the holodeck, he needs to be beamed to sickbay!"

Janeway responded quickly, "I'll meet you there B'Elanna." Blue lights shimmered around Killian, and he found himself unable to move. He shut his eyes tight and when he felt able to move again he opened them. B'Elanna was still next to him, but their scenery had changed completely. He was back in the infirmary!

"Computer, activate E.M.H." B'Elanna ordered. The doctor shimmered into existence.

"Please state the nature of the med- oh it's you B'Elanna. What's going on?" He strode around the bed and saw Killian curled up in a very frightened ball on the ground.

"You deactivated without warning him and he freaked out. I don't think he knows what a hologram is. He was trying to find the captain but somehow got into one of my Klingon programs." B'Elanna explained from the pieces of what Killian had told her as she picked him up and deposited him onto the bed. "Is this the guy who appeared on the bridge that Tom was telling me about?" She asked.

"Yes. He was supposed to be resting." The hologram said cynically. He began scanning Killian, who was quietly crying to himself. "His ribs are broken. You didn't have the safety on, did you?"

"No, but I didn't think anyone else was there and I wanted to blow off steam." B'Elanna said, slightly defensively.

Janeway walked into the sickbay and stood by Killian's bed. "What happened?" she asked. B'Elanna filled her in. Kathryn nodded her head sympathetically. "He thinks its 1830-something. If he really is from the past, everything here must seem like magic. No wonder he was so scared." She whispered, so as not to offend the poor guy. He wouldn't have heard if she had shouted though, he was in a little ball of confusion, pain, and fear. The captain gently tapped his shoulder. He looked up with terror-filled eyes.

"Captain, the doctor, he disappeared, I didn't know what was happening, I tried to tell you but there was some monster and this ship is bewitched!" He tried explaining to her. "I wasn't trying to escape, really, but may I go back to my own ship now?"

"It's alright Mr. Jones. The doctor is supposed to disappear. He isn't a human." Instead of calming him like she intended, this accomplished the opposite.

"If he isn't a human, than what is he?!" Killian was panicking. He tried to move, but was too exhausted. The doctor came around the corner with a rolling cart.

"I'm a hologram, a projection of light and force fields. Can you please hold still? I need to get a more thorough scan of your ribs." Killian lay motionless, eyes flickering from person to person. The doctor pressed a few buttons on the bed and the biosensor array slowly rose up around Killian. He yelled and tried to escape.

"No! No, please don't! No! Please!" He struggled on the bed, thrashing around.

The doctor pressed some more buttons and the black walls retracted slowly. Killian lay still again, breathing heavily, ribs hurting. The captain began to admonish the E.M.H. "He is frightened. Be careful. Explain things. Be patient with the poor guy, he's been through a lot." She turned to Killian.

"Mr. Jones, your ribs are broken. The doctor can repair them, but to do that he needs to scan you. Can you lie still while the biosensor - black wall things come up? I'm sorry we didn't warn you before." Killian nodded, almost imperceptibly, closed his eyes, and clenched his fist, steeling himself for the claustrophobia-inducing walls to surround him. They slowly did. He held still, motionless until they retracted. He visibly relaxed once the enclosing walls were completely gone.

"I've never been able to stand small spaces." He tried to joke, let out a half-hearted laugh.

"You and Tom will get along just fine, I'm sure." Janeway muttered under her breath. Killian didn't hear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there, thank you all for waiting so long, I really apologize for the wait. I was feeling worried about this whole thing and wasn't sure if I should post it, but after much deliberation, here it is. Please read and enjoy! Review if you liked it.**

Killian Jones had just woken up, alone in the sickbay. Not wanting to disturb anyone, as he had no idea what hour it was, he sat on the edge of the bed, his legs dangling. Killian was thinking. Thinking about what he would do when he got back to The Jolly Roger. How he would take revenge on the Crocodile for taking Milah, and his hand, and sending him to this strange magical vessel. The door slid open, and Killian turned to face the captain, who was walking through it. She walked over to him and pleasantly greeted him.

"Hello Mr. Jones." she said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you. Your doctor is the best I've ever encountered."

She nodded. "Don't let him hear you say that or his head might swell so much he won't be able to get through the door. Are you feeling well enough to walk around? My first officer thought it would be a good idea to show you around the ship so you won't be frightened- I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." She interrupted herself when she saw his eyes darken and face fall, ever so slightly.

"Frightened? I'll assure you lass, that word isn't often used to describe me." He paused. "But you're right. I am out of place here. This ship may not be bewitched, but it is... It's strange, for certain." He fell silent. "I'm sorry. That was out of place. You're the captain."

"It's quite alright Mr. Jones. Would you like to see the ship now?"

Killian smiled and stepped down off the bed, favoring his left arm, holding it close to his chest. "Lead the way, ma'am." He said with a grand sweeping motion of his right arm towards the door and a slight bow.

"What a gentleman." She moved towards the door, followed by Killian Jones. The doors slid open and they walked out into the hall.

"So, Mr. Jones, tell me about yourself?" Janeway began to make conversation.

"What kind of things do you want to know?" He asked in reply.

"Oh, I don't know. Where are you from?"

"I've lived aboard various ships most of my life. My brother and I worked on ships since we were old enough to look after each other and ourselves. Where do you call home, milady?"

She looked a bit wistful as she said her home planet's name. "Earth."

"We aren't on Earth?" He looked a bit startled.

"I'm afraid not. "

"But… You said this was a ship." He cocked his head nervously.

"No, this is a starship. Not just any starship, might I add. Her name is _Voyager_." She led him through another pair of doors into the mess hall, weaving through the tables and around the few eating or studying crew members, straight to the big windows. Together they stared out into the infinite void of space. Stars speckled the blackness, creating a picturesque view.

Killian was shaking his head "No. It's impossible. We can't be in the stars. That's not possible. I've seen the stars, through a spyglass, people can't live in them. It's some kind of a trick."

"No, Killian, I'm afraid it isn't. We are in space, in the Delta Quadrant. Earth is in the Alpha Quadrant, of course. We are a very long way from home here."

"But how is that possible? Does your ship fly? Im-impossible though, _The Jolly_ had the last of the feathers, and I burned them myself!" Killian had sunk down onto the window bench and had his head down, muttering partially to the captain, partially to himself.

She sat down next to him. "It's hard to explain." But, she tried anyways. In a few minutes, Janeway gave him a quick account of space travel and its progression through the years, and soon he had a basic knowledge of what starships were and how they worked. Feeling a little better, he sat up again. Janeway got up and walked over to a table, Killian followed. They sat.

"Are you hungry, Mr. Jones?" She asked.

"Not that you mention it, yes, I suppose I am." Only then did he realize just how hungry he was.

"I'll get Neelix to make you something." Janeway stood up.

"Don't worry." She walked off, and disappeared behind a type of bar. Killian sat awkwardly, feeling out of place on this flying starship. After a while, a group of people streamed into the previously near-deserted mess hall, sitting down in various groups and talking or poking at thin things. They were the oddest assortment of people Killian had even seen in his life, and he'd seen some fairly odd people. Some of them had ridges on their faces, or unnatural skin colors. They all wore uniforms, with yellow, red, or blue-green on the shoulders, but black the rest of the way, and a metal pin on their chest.

Killian sat alone, fidgeting and waiting for the captain to come back. She was, so far, the only person on this ship he actually knew, and truth be told, he hadn't gotten back much of his confidence yet.

As he waited, a young woman strode over to him and plopped down into the chair across from him. Killian could not help but stare at her. She appeared to be part wolf. Her face was elongated slightly, and her nose was turned up like dogs, black and wet. She had pointed ears, a ridge going down from her long black hair to her nose, and when she smiled at him; Killian could see that her teeth were that of a wolf. She grinned at him.

"Hey. I'm Ensign Lucas, but you can call me Ruby. Are you the new guy?"

"Hello Ruby. My name is Killian Jones. I suppose I'm new."

"It's nice to meet you Killian. You're becoming a bit of a legend." She reached across the table to shake his hand. He couldn't help but notice that her nails were sharp, like short claws.

"A legend?" he asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

She leaned in closer, like she was sharing a big secret. "Some of the senior officers who were on duty at the time say that you appeared in a cloud of smoke, covered in blood and dressed like a pirate. Of course, I'm sure that was greatly exaggerated. But where did you come from?" she leaned back in her chair again.

"I'm afraid I can neither confirm nor deny that first part, I remember little of it. But I was dressed 'like a pirate' as you say. Of course, I am- or more likely was, a pirate."

Ruby's eyes widened. "What, like, really? You're an honest-to-goodness real pirate? Like with a sword and everything? I thought they were just making it up to mess around with those of us who weren't on duty."

Killian was a little confused. "Does this land not have pirates?"

"We used to, but not anymore, not technically, with sailing ships and stuff." She noticed his staring. "Let me guess, you've never seen a half-Antican? It's from my mother's side. Anticans are a race of wolf-like people inhabiting Planet 4 in the Beta-Renner system. Most of them keep to themselves, which is why you don't see many of us." Ruby recited this speech like she had to do it frequently.

Killian nodded, still vaguely confused, but decided not to ask any more questions. He knew it wouldn't get him anywhere and just leave him more confused.

"So, you were a pirate? And you were on a sailing ship, a real one? What position were you?" Ensign Lucas started to make conversation.

"Yes, I was a pirate, yes, I was on a real sailing ship, and most recently I was the captain." He replied gruffly, in reply to the volley of questions.

She looked impressed. "Wow. That's awesome; and congratulations!"

Then the captain returned, followed by another of the many bizarre looking people, who was carrying four plates. Janeway and the other one sat down, and he distributed the plates.

"Mr. Jones, I see you've met Ensign Lucas?" He nodded politely. She continued. "This is Neelix, the Cook, Morale Officer, and Official Ambassador, as well as the only Talaxian on board."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Jones!" Neelix enthusiastically shook Killian's hand.

"Our captain's been giving you the grand tour, right?" Neelix continued, as he stood up and walked off behind the bar again. He acknowledged Killian's nod, carried over a pot of… something, and ladled out portions on to each of the four plates. They conversed as they ate. Ensign Lucas finished first, said goodbye, and hurried off to complete her duties. Neelix left next, then without much ado, Killian and Janeway continued the tour.

They walked through the starship, Janeway explaining things and introducing crew members while Killian listened attentively.

Now then, Captain Killian Jones was a rogue, a seafaring rascal, a (rather dashing) rapscallion, a scoundrel, and a pirate through and through. It wasn't really like him to submit to the authority of others. But a lot had happened over that past few days. Losing his love, his hand, his ship, and then being on a 'bewitched ship' in the stars, being attacked by a 'monster' and breaking a few ribs on top of all that, it was (not surprisingly) enough to keep him subdued. Besides, the captain had taken him, an injured stranger in, without a second word on the matter. She had trusted him, helped him, when most captains of his time would have finished him off and thrown him to the sharks. Under the circumstances, he was willing to be as submissive as necessary.

"This is our transporter room." She said, nodding at the member manning the station. Janeway stood on one of the circles on the raised bed of the transporter. "A gentle demonstration please, Ensign." The ensign nodded again and pressed a few buttons. Three glowing spots appeared along the captain's length and she shimmered away into nothing, only to reappear seconds later in a different circle. Needless to say, Killian was astounded.

"How? Is it magic?" he asked, thoroughly bewildered, yet interested.

The captain struggled to find a simple way to explain it. "Well, it um, breaks you up into… little bits, and um, moves the bits and reassembles you. That's probably the only way I can say it so it makes sense. Even I have trouble understanding it sometimes, don't worry."

They wandered through the corridors little longer, talking and explaining. By the time they had completed the tour, Killian understood that he was in the future, and quite possibly in a different world, and that in this world, his kind are fairy-tales. Captain Janeway understood that Killian was from the past, and apparently from a fairy-tale story. She put two and two together, and deduced that he was Captain Hook. Everything added up. He said that the "Crocodile" took his hand, even though he also said that the Crocodile was actually Rumpelstiltskin. He claimed he had been to Neverland, and met a boy there, named Peter Pan. He had been an actual pirate, for heaven's sake. The only thing Killian lacked was the iconic hook.

It was getting late towards the end of their tour. They stopped at a door. It opened, and they entered.

"These will be your quarters until we can get you back to where you came from." Janeway announced. She showed him the replicators, the sonic shower, and some other modern appliances, and how they worked. "If you need anything," She said, "press this here," she attached a metal pin to his front, "and say 'Jones to Neelix' and he'll come."

"Thank you Captain." He said. She bid him goodnight and left. He surveyed his quarters for a moment, and then went down for a night of well-deserved sleep.


End file.
